scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Super Dragon Rockz Bros. Ultimate
Cast: *Mario - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Donkey Kong - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Link - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Yoshi - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Pikachu - Scrat (Ice Age) *Samus - Mara (Dinotopia) *Kirby - Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Fox McCloud - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Captain Falcon - Dominic Toretto (The Fast and the Furious) *Ness - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Luigi - Toby Tenma/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) *Jigglypuff - Scratte (Ice Age) *Peach - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Bowser - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Ice Climbers - Boruto and Himawari (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) *Zelda - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Sheik - Corona (Spider Riders) *Falco - Reggie (Free Birds) *Dr. Mario - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Ganondorf - Shan-Yu (Mulan; 1998) *Mr. Game and Watch - Dumbo (Dumbo; 2019) *Young Link - Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Pichu - Melty (Lilo and Stitch) *Mewtwo - Soto (Ice Age) *Marth - Kohtaro "Robert" Minami (Kamen Rider Black RX) *Roy - Hojo Tokimune (Civilization 6) *Wario - Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Diddy Kong - Bradley (Khumba) *Toon Link - Kex (Dinotopia) *Zero Suit Samus - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon Crystal) *Wolf O'Donnel - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Pokemon Trainer - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Squirtle - Sid (Ice Age) *Ivysaur - Diego (Ice Age) *Charizard - Manny (Ice Age) *Ike - Takeru (Hikari Sentai Maskman)/Richter Belmont (Castlevania: Rondo of Blood) *Pit - Fix it Felix (Wreck it Ralph) *Solid Snake - Rango (Rango) *Ness - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Lucas - Impy (Impy's Island) *Sonic - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Olimar - SpongeBob Squarepants *Olimar's Pikmin - Tank Gang (Finding Nemo) *R.O.B - Young Simba (The Lion King; 2019) *Miis - Minions (Despicable Me trilogy and Minions) *Wii Fit Trainer - Cyber Woo (King of the Monsters 2) and Rexy (Jurassic Park) *Rosalina and Luma - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) and R2-D2 (Star Wars) *Bowser Jr. - Blue (Jurassic World) *The Koopalings - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur), Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Villager - Cal (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) and Peni Parker (Spiderman: Into the Spider-verse) *Little Mac - Mushu (Mulan) *Doc Louis - Barney (Barney and Friends) *Megaman - Blu (Rio) *Pac-Man - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Palutena - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck it Ralph) *Dark Pit - Wreck it Ralph *Greninja - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Shulk - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Robin - Zero and Iris (Megaman X4) *Duck Hunt - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) and Junior (Storks) *Lucina - Yuna "Cassandra" Minami (Kamen Rider Black RX Season 2: Galactic Goddess Arc) *Bayonetta - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cloud - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Corrin - Adrien Agreste (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) and Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Dragon Corrin - Draco (Dragonheart) and Saphira (Eragon) *Chrom - King Garon (Fire Emblem Fates) *Dark Samus - Lauryn (OC) *Isabelle - Kagome (Inuyasha) *Incineroar - Kimba (Adult; Kimba the White Lion) *Daisy - Uran (Astro Boy; TV Series) *Richter - Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Simon - Guy Crood (The Croods) *Ryu - Nathan Adams (Yo-Kai Watch) *Ken - Chowder (Monster House) *Ridley - Jabberwocky (Alice in Wonderland; 2010) *Meta Ridley - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) *King K. Rool - Tiny's Father (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Inkling - Meggy and Axol (SMG4) Gallery Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Mario 1923 BingBong InsideOut 501 copie.jpg|Bing Bong as Donkey Kong Ichigo_Kurosaki_(TV_Series).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as Link Toothless.jpg|Toothless as Yoshi Scrat_Ice_Age.png|Scrat as Pikachu Dinotopia_Quest_for_the_Ruby_Sunstone_Mara.jpg|Mara as Samus Legends_of_Awesomeness_Peng.jpg|Peng as Kirby Classifiedwolf.png|Classified as Fox McCloud Dominic Torretto.jpg|Dominic Torretto as Captain Falcon Littlefoot.jpg|Littlefoot as Ness Toby Tenma smile.jpeg|Toby Tenma/Astro Boy as Luigi Ice-age-3-dawn-of-the-dinosaurs-scratte.jpg|Scratte as Jigglypuff Sakura Kinomoto.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Peach Sharptooth (1988).png|Sharptooth as Bowser Himawari.jpg|Himawari as Nana Boruto the next generation boruto uzumaki by iennidesign-db429mx.png|Boruto as Popo Rukia Kuchiki (TV Series).jpg|Rukia as Zelda corona--81_2.jpg|Corona as Sheik Reggie turkey free birds.png|Reggie as Falco Hiccup HTTYD2.jpg|Hiccup as Dr. Mario Shan Yu in Mulan.jpg|Shan-Yu as Ganondorf Dumbo_(Live-Action).jpg|Dumbo (2019) as Mr. Game and Watch Kohtaro.jpg|Kohtaro "Robert" Minami as Marth 400px-Civilization6HojoTokimune.jpg|Hojo Tokimune as Roy Sailor-venus-minako-aino-pretty-guardian-sailor-moon-crystal-95.jpg|Minako Aino / Sailor Venus as Zero Suit Samus Nick_Wilde_Zootopia.png|Nick Wilde as Wolf O'Donnel Takeru_Maskman.jpg|Takeru as Ike (Path of Radiance) Young_Richter_Belmont.jpg|Richter Belmont as Ike (Radiant Dawn) Impy-impys-wonderland-9.23.jpg|Impy as Lucas Cyberwoo-sprite2.gif|Cyber Woo Jurassic-World-Rexy.jpg|and Rexy as Wii Fit Trainer Stitch.jpg|Stitch as Duck Hunt Dog Parody Wiki - Junior storks.png|Junior as Duck Hunt Duck File:X4_zerostand.jpg|Zero File:X4_iris2.jpg|and Iris as Robin Yuna_Minami.png|Yuna "Cassandra" Minami as Lucina Adrien_Agreste_Square.png|Adrien Marinette_Dupain-Cheng_Square.png|and Marinette as Corrin Tumblr_lmqjpwmZT11qinu8yo1_500.jpg|Draco Saphira_film_poster.jpg|and Saphira as Dragon Corrin Adult Kimba.png|Kimba (Adult) as Incineroar 0040094c17d347d00c7fbfa2595eda18b6b32b90_hq.jpg|Jaden Yuki as Richter Belmont Guy_in_The_Croods.jpg|Guy Crood as Simon Belmont Meggy_(Human)_Render.png|Meggy Spletzer Axol_Render_2.0.png|and Axol as Inklings Category:Super Smash Bros Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz